This invention relates to a simplified one-way disc valve. More particularly, this invention relates to a disc-type check valve for use in a parenteral solution administration apparatus wherein the disc valve is constructed so as to be sensitive to fluid flow and does not become jammed or cocked in the valve body.
Valving devices of the type concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,538,662; 2,784,733; 2,844,147 and 3,021,841. The problem with many of these prior art check valves is that they require orientation of the movable valve member either over an orifice or into it as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,538,662; 2,784,733 or 3,021,841. Other prior art devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,147, have valve body members which are of such a mass that they do not respond quickly and precisely to fluid flow so as to close off an orifice.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a novel one-way valve which is sensitive to fluid flow and is constructed so that precise tolerances and interfitting are not required so as to close off an orifice. The present invention provides a valving structure which utilizes pre-existing tubular members to form a valve body. The disc valve of this invention can be mass produced and assembled in a fast and rapid manner so as to be economically attractive.